


Got You

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [26]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Sam/Rafe sharing a bed"





	

Sam’s been snoring behind him for _two hours_ now, but Rafe can’t force himself to fall asleep. Even with the help of his natural sleep aid, he’s wired and wide awake. Every shadow on the wall draws his attention and makes him jumpy, his thoughts fading between his paperwork and his paranoia. It’s not like he doesn't  _trust_ the hotel here - alright, scratch that, not enough money in the world could make him trust this place.

It’s fancy, classy - he chose it for that reason, but he _thought_ that the casino and bar downstairs would be _closed_ when they arrived. Something about drunks and money made him nervous, and a long plane ride over had left him significantly jetlagged. He was miserable, exhausted and yet too focused on their surroundings to nod off.

Huffing irritably, he turns over to face the sleeping man beside him, tired eyes taking in every detail he could in the darkness. Sam’s lying on his back, one arm above his head and the other on his belly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he breathes in deep and exhales softly. It makes Rafe smile, his hand reaching out tenderly to brush some of Sam’s messy hair from his face, trying his best not to wake the other man.

However, thirteen years in a dangerous and horrid prison had made Sam a super light sleeper, his senses always on high alert, even when he _looked_ relaxed.

One dark eye opened and Rafe was quick to pull his hand back, staring at Sam apologetically as the other man grumbled and rubbed at his face. “What’s up?” Sam managed to slur, voice thick with his own exhaustion. Guilt makes Rafe’s brows pinch and he hurriedly turns over, his back to Sam.

“Nothing, sorry to wake you,” He mutters, staring hard at the wall in front of him. “You should go back to sleep, Samuel.”

Sam gives a loud and sleepy rumble of curiosity, reaching out to entangle Rafe in his arms. “’m not tired, honest. What’s th’ matter?”

“Please, you can hardly form words,” Rafe hissed under his breath, turning back around to face Sam, allowing the other man’s hands to fall along his waist, hold him close. Sam met his gaze in the dark, his expression soft and worried. 

“Want to talk about it?” He asked after a long moment, holding Rafe’s gaze intently, rubbing his thumbs into the smaller man’s hipbones.

Rafe sucks in a breath and sighs, irritation fading as he pressed himself closer to Sam’s front, hiding his face into the crook of the larger man’s tattooed neck. “Just… can’t sleep.”

Sam hummed low, the rumbling sound making Rafe smile absently as he was wrapped up in a tighter hug. He could feel Sam pressing a caring kiss to his temple, voice ticking against his skin as he yawned, “I gotcha.”

Rafe knew what he meant - it wasn’t understanding - it was a _promise_. A seal of protection. Sam was letting Rafe know that _nothing_ was going to get to him with the older man so near. Strangely, Rafe felt a weight leave his throat, his thoughts suddenly more clear as he listened to Sam breathing and felt a few more kisses litter over his brow. 

“Thank you,” Rafe managed, surprised by how easy it was to start nodding off now, his cheeks slightly flushed in both embarrassment and sleepy glee. Sam just hummed deeply above him, pulling the comforter back over them as he settled in, intending to keep the other man nice and safe in his arms, even as he returned to his slumber. He managed to stave off his sleep until he was sure Rafe had finally succumbed, breathing gently into the older Drake's chest. Sam smiled and let his own eyes close, deeply satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This one got long, oops.


End file.
